leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-25532677-20180428033842/@comment-25075290-20180504090043
Depends. I've only ever played him bot lane since rework (always getting good results, scoring not better nor worse than your average ADC) so I can only speak for that although the general rules can probably apply to top lane as well. Note that I'm not claiming this to be the best way to build in any way, it's just what I found most successful. * First item: generally . You max W first and your Q's AP scaling doesn't increase with ranks, so getting AP as your first damage source is mandatory. Early health helps a lot and all of your abilities apply the slow, meaning you can use E / R to get to your opponent and W / Q to stick to them. If for some weird reason you don't need its slow and the opponents aren't trying to / can't burst you, is a great alternative. * Boots are very situational. , , , are all viable choices depending on the situation. But you can never go wrong with Swifties so get those if you're not sure. * At this point you should be putting points on Q so you could build some AD since its AD ratio goes up with ranks. is a personal favourite - with Rylai and Swifties it gives me all the MS and stickiness I need (usually) and Mordekaiser is the 5th champion with the highest base AD in the game. Mana is obviously wasted but all of the other stats are too good. Q does in fact use a lower attack speed than your normal autoattacks but it's still faster if you buy AS so that's not wasted either - you probably wouldn't need more than that however. Again, if you don't need sticking power but you feel you need more survivability, you can get instead. These are the core items I get when playing him. After them you have many choices depending on what you need: the aforementioned Rylai / Trinity / Sterak if you didn't build them before, , , , , , , even or (again) Gunblade if you're stomping. Most common full build would look like Rylai > Swifties > Triforce > Sterak > any two between DMP, SV, Liandry or Warmog. Still not sure about keystones but, believe it or not, I find to be a solid option both top and bot - especially bot. Other options could be or for obvious reasons, for its mobility athough you first have to channel out of combat (remember you can still move while channeling!), if you're sure you'll get Randuin or Gunblade, and the new Hail of Blades when it comes live. Maybe or could work, respectively, for top or bot lane. People have reported bad results with and . I have also tried and the old . The former sucks hard, the latter was also bad but I'm not sure about its new version. Its purpose was to be able to run top lane while still being able to for Drake. In the mid lane he seemed to build more like a glass cannon last time I looked. Now he's played so seldom that champion.gg only recognizes his top lane role although it only has 46% pick rate, and it doesn't display any items either.